


Status

by winjamer



Series: Status [1]
Category: Writing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winjamer/pseuds/winjamer
Summary: Levi - Main Character (mostly), baseball enthusiast and loves his little brothers.Benji - a shy little bean who loves journaling and books. He hates egg rolls and bugs.Leo - A listless little child who hates everything but secretly loves everything, “hates” having emotion.Lyon - The youngest of the family, loves singing and hates math; especially division.Mom & Dad: Divorced, dad always appreciated the kids more than Ava. (Said in the words of mom)Aunt Mia - Ava’s sister, mostly watches the kids and likes making the kids try her new recipe for food when she visits.





	Status

**Author's Note:**

> this is still a work in progress, im sorry guys xd

“Mom, has Levi come back yet?” I asked, hoping she’d say yes. 

“Honey, I know you love him but he’s older than you. He has his own friends and own things to do.” She said, knowing she’d just rhymed. I groaned and stomped upstairs and slamming my brother’s door open. 

“Benji, do you want to play with my trucks?” I asked. He was sleeping so I went to Leo’s room. “Leo~ Let’s play with my trucks?” 

“Sorry, I’m busy.” He said, drawing a picture. 

“Can I draw too?” I asked, sitting down. He handed me a paper and slid the box more my way. It was about ten minutes when I heard the front door open. I shot up and ran downstairs. 

“Hi, buddy.” Dad said. 

“Lyon, go upstairs for a second please.” Mom said. I went upstairs to go to my room. I grabbed my pillow off the floor and crawled in bed. 

~Mom~

I took a deep breath and said, “I was thinking... I want a divorce.” 

“Why?” He questioned, he stood like a statue.

“You are with the kids more! It’s like you don’t appreciate me and my hard work.” I said, fumbling through the drawer for my papers. 

“I promise I’ll spend more time with you, Ava please, give me one more chance.. Did you get a lawyer?” 

“Oh yeah, I got a lawyer-” he cut me off. 

“So do I- and also the authority to keep the kids.” 

“What?” I asked not believing him. He held up the papers. 

“I saw them in the drawer. You never wanted them anyway, why do you want them now?” I opened the front door and slammed it shut, but didn’t leave. 

I stood there thinking about what just happened. I saw Levi’s car pull in the driveway. I ran to my car and drove to my parents’ house

~Dad~

Levi walked in the door. “Dad where is mom going-” 

“I need you to watch the kids- I love you Levi.” I said shooting out the door. I turned on the car and drove as fast as I could. The radio turned on and the familiar song came on. 

I didn’t know, but I knew it from somewhere. Tears filled my eyes as I drove faster. I turned right to make a U-Turn but I hit something. 

I saw my kids for a second but then it all went away. The last thing I remember was seeing and hearing sirens and people yelling and talking.

Including Ava.


End file.
